


Standard Vulcan Bathing Apparel

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing Suits, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Swimsuits, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock dons the appropriate attire to compete in an aquatic challenge.  Jim can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Vulcan Bathing Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bathing suit" from gracerene09. I had originally intended this piece to be one of multiple drabbles I wrote for IFD; instead, I had so much fun with my idea that I turned the story into a drabble sequence (six drabbles of 100 words each). If only I could draw; I would definitely have depicted Spock in his bathing suit for all of you!

**1.**

"Nice bathing suit, Commander," Sulu called after Spock once they energized aboard the Enterprise.

Spock made no reply, recognizing the teasing his captain so often referred to as "yanking your chain." Instead, he made expedient haste to his quarters.

Their most recently encountered aliens, the S'leans, had demanded Spock's participation in a contest of aquatic skill. 

"But you're Wulcan," Chekov protested while the S'Leans produced a facsimile of a Vulcan bathing costume and the landing party gawped. "Surely you cannot swim."

"Vulcans are proficient at many activities," Spock replied before going on to take a middle place in the competition.

 

**2.**

As his door slid shut, Spock shook droplets of water from his person and made for the bathroom. He would outfit himself in suitable command attire after a sonic shower.

Never before had crewmembers appeared so flummoxed by Spock's participation in a challenge as a Federation representative. Jim in particular had stared, both when Spock lowered himself into the designated body of water, and when Spock emerged after the race. 

The amphibious S'Leans afterward expressed their appreciation and willingly signed the Federation's contracts. Spock counted it a task adeptly completed, and did his best to disregard his astonished looking captain. 

 

**3.**

In the bathroom, however, Spock found Jim waiting.

"Good job out there," Jim blurted.

When Jim remained immobile, Spock raised an eyebrow. 

"You know that's like an olden time-y bathing costume from Earth, right?" Jim's eyes darted over Spock. 

"It is standard Vulcan bathing apparel," Spock said stiffly. He had no desire to hear Jim joke about his appearance, particularly when they had so recently begun their romantic liaison. Thus far the intensity of their physical encounters honored Jim's request to "take it slow." Privately, Spock wondered if Jim found Spock's physical allure lacking, and would soon end their relationship.

 

**4.**

"Right," Jim said, gaze flickering to the striped clingy material covering Spock's torso and upper arms and thighs. "You look. Wow." 

"Captain?"

"Okay, this is _really_ doing it for me."

Spock blinked. "Clarify."

"I know I said we'd go slow, so you'd get how serious I am about us."

"That was your rationale?" Spock interrupted.

Jim's startled blue eyes met his. "I've barely been able to keep my hands off you. But this," he gestured to Spock's bathing suit. "Kind of messing with my whole, 'Convince Spock I can actually do relationships without immediately jumping into bed' thing. Big time."

 

**5.**

In other circumstances, Spock might have protested Jim's choice to set the shower, now evidently to be shared between them for the first time, for water output rather than standard sonic cycle.

Yet the manner in which Jim peeled off Spock's wet apparel -- mouthing at the skin of Spock's collarbone as soon as it was exposed, rubbing his cheek rapturously against the damp hair on Spock's chest, and folding to his knees with a look of fervent appreciation on his face as he kept rolling the material further down Spock's body -- made Spock deem it churlish to voice any complaints.

 

**6.**

"Hey, I thought we were spending our next leave in Omicron Delta," Doctor McCoy grumbled as he joined Spock and Jim several days later. 

"That place? Totally overrated," Jim replied. He perused a PADD intently, hiding his face from view.

"My understanding is Gahi VII will provide adequate facilities for shore leave," Spock remarked.

"Plus it's closer to our next destination anyway," Jim put in.

"That, or Gahi's almost entirely made of tropical beaches, and you'll do just about anything to get Spock back into that clingy wetsuit again," McCoy scowled, while behind his PADD Jim sputtered and turned red.

***~*~* the end *~*~***


End file.
